The Spoon TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: Los Malfoy no eran lo suficientemente buenos para los Potter. Eso era un hecho. Sin embargo, Draco jamás había sido de los que hacen caso a las reglas... Traducción autorizada. In memoriam.


**Notas de traducción:**

¡Hola a todos! Les dejo una nueva traducción… Esta tiene un detalle importante, que será explicado en una nota que encontrarán al final.

Entretanto, disfruten…

* * *

**The Spoon**

Hacía mucho calor. Demasiado calor como para estar de compras en el callejón Diagon. Pero Draco perseveraba, solo porque quería apoderarse de un poco de helado de Fortescue; el nuevo sabor Sueño de Tarta de Melaza. Cada vez que el heladero sacaba un nuevo y especial sabor, se agotaba en pocas horas. Y Draco aún no había alcanzado a llegar a tiempo para probar alguno. Pensaba que era ilógico que Fortescue hiciera solo una tanda de sus sabores especiales, y luego se negara a venderlos de nuevo por años, pero esa era la forma en la que el hombre había hecho las cosas siempre, por lo que Draco estaba seguro de que el hombre no iba a cambiar su forma.

Se suponía que el helado iba a ser puesto a la venta a las tres, y ya eran las dos con quince. Draco sabía que iba a haber una larga fila y, cuando dio vuelta en la esquina para acercarse a la tienda, se encontró con que estaba en lo correcto. Se metió en la fila, detrás de un niño pequeño y su madre, y recorrió los alrededores con la mirada. De hecho, la fila no era tan larga como se había imaginado. Posiblemente, esta vez tendría oportunidad de probarlo. Se merecía algo dulce después de todo del trabajo duro que había realizado los últimos días.

Lento pero seguro, una vez que el reloj marcó las tres, la fila comenzó a avanzar. Después de veinte minutos, estaba en frente del mostrador, viendo como una de las chicas que ayudaba a Fortescue a manejar la tienda sacaba una gran bola de helado sabor Sueño de Tarta de Melaza y la ponía en un tazón de cristal. Se lo dio, tomando su dinero, y el hombre agarró una cuchara antes de dirigirse a la zona de mesas, para encontrar una.

Estaba increíblemente lleno adentro del local, así que suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta para sentarse en una de las mesas vacías del patio.

Hacía muchísimo calor afuera.

Mientras pasaba junto a la fila de los clientes que aún esperaban, escuchó al señor Fortescue decir:

—Lo siento, se nos acabó el sabor especial de este mes.

Un gruñido de decepción se oyó de parte de la multitud, y Draco tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Entonces, un par de ojos verdes y tristes lo detuvieron en seco.

Harry Potter estaba en la fila, y se veía bastante molesto. Draco recordó que la tarta de melaza siempre había sido el postre favorito del hombre, de acuerdo a lo que sus fuentes (o sea, Colin Creevey) le habían dicho una vez. Claro, no era como si Draco hubiera pedido tal información. En serio. Solo había querido encontrar alguna debilidad de Potter. Ya saben, para poder ganarle al idiota o algo así. No era como si el imbécil le gustara.

Mucho.

De acuerdo, ¿y qué? Así era. Sí le gustaba Potter y había comenzado a gustarle más desde que habían dejado Hogwarts. Era solo natural que ocurriera, claro, dado que ambos trabajaban en el Ministerio y se veían varias veces al día, y no solo porque parecía que Draco siempre tenía una razón para visitar el departamento de aurores, para checar uno que otro reporte. Era empleado del departamento de Documentos Legales y Registros del Orden Público. Era de esperarse que tuviera razón para ver a la Jefe de aurores casi a diario.

Aunque… Draco suponía que visitaba el departamento de aurores bastante seguido. Sus compañeros comenzaban a preguntarle acerca de su relación con la Jefe de aurores, Prunella Rhinocard, y realmente… Eso no sucedía. Esos idiotas sabían que era gay, así que no entendía por qué pensaban que estaba involucrado con una mujer lo suficientemente grande como para ser su bisabuela. Bueno, no era tan grande, pero aun así… ¡Era una _mujer_!

Sin embargo, Draco no se atrevía a decirles la verdad. Si se sabía que estaba enamorado de Harry Potter… Su vida acabaría y sería la burla de todos en el Ministerio.

No, eso no. ¡Sería la burla del Mundo Mágico por completo!

Los Malfoy no eran lo suficientemente buenos para los Potter. Eso era un hecho. Sin embargo, Draco jamás había sido de los que hacen caso a las reglas y a los hechos que otros crearon, salvo el debate de la pureza de sangre, y su enamoramiento comenzaba a volverlo loco por la necesidad de averiguar si acaso tenía una oportunidad.

Bajó la mirada hacia su tazón, y luego de regreso a Potter, que estaba estudiando el menú, como intentando decidir con qué tipo de helado se conformaría, ahora que no podía comprar del especial. Deseando no estar a punto de ser avergonzado, Draco regresó al mostrador y pidió una segunda cuchara. Entonces, con el helado y las dos cucharas en mano, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Potter. El moreno se dirigía hacia la puerta, al parecer habiendo determinado que no quería nada. Draco lo siguió afuera y le habló.

El hombre se detuvo de repente y se giró para ver a Draco, con una expresión cautelosa en el rostro. Draco se acercó y le ofreció una de las cucharas.

—¿Te gustaría compartir el mío? —preguntó alzando el tazón de helado un poco—. Sé que la tarta de melaza es tu favorita y…

Se detuvo cuando Potter puso los ojos como platos. Pudo haberse maldecido a sí mismo por decir algo tan increíblemente estúpido, tan obviamente acosador, pero se contuvo. Apenas.

Despacio, aún con sospecha, Potter tomó la cuchara de la mano de Draco, tocando sus dedos suavemente. Asintió y Draco lo dirigió para sentarse en una de las mesas cubiertas con sombrillas. Se sentó en un lado y Potter se sentó en el otro. Draco puso el tazón de helado entre ellos, y le indicó al otro hombre que lo probara primero. Los ojos verdes nunca lo perdieron de vista, mientras el Gryffindor estiraba la mano y tomaba un poco de helado, para después meterse la cuchara en la boca.

Ahí fue cuando rompió el contacto visual, porque sus ojos se cerraron y un gemido de absoluta dicha escapó de su boca. El miembro de Draco dio un respingo y el rubio comenzó a sentir el calor que recorría su columna.

—¿Está bueno? —preguntó, estremeciéndose cuando su voz salió algo ronca y profunda.

Potter abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

—En extremo. Prueba un poco.

Draco sintió como abría los ojos desmesuradamente cuando Potter tomó un poco más de helado y le ofreció la cuchara al rubio. Decidiendo que, en verdad, no necesitaba avergonzar al hombre diciendo que tenían dos cucharas y que Potter no necesitaba compartir, Draco se hizo hacia adelante y se metió el utensilio ofrecido en la boca, mientras deslizaba con cautela su propia cuchara en su manga.

Entonces, gimió.

Escuchó a Potter hacer un sonido ahogado con la garganta, y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada del otro hombre. Estuvo a punto de venirse en su ropa interior por el calor que notaba en esos orbes verdes. Era una mirada que había visto en el hombre antes, dirigida hacia él, pero siempre había supuesto que era resultado de su hiperactiva imaginación.

Sin embargo, ahora comenzaba a pensar que el interés era, de hecho, recíproco.

Entendiendo que hoy era un día para tomar riesgos, Draco tomó la cuchara de la mano de Potter y tomó un poco más de helado. Se lo ofreció al moreno y miró, hambrientamente, cómo el hombre se movía hacia adelante y la tomaba con la boca. Sus ojos jamás dejaron los del otro, mientras el Gryffindor lamía el helado del cubierto, y luego de su labio inferior.

Draco deseaba tanto jalar a Potter hacia él, para lamer el helado que se escurría por su boca, pero se conformó con mirar al moreno.

Por los siguientes quince minutos, se dieron helado el uno al otro, hasta que se acabó. Draco no sabía qué pensar. Era todo tan surreal. ¿Por qué Potter le había seguido el juego, con lo que fuera que Draco había iniciado? ¿Por qué no lo había hechizado por atreverse a repasar sus dedos con los de él? ¿Por qué no había corrido, gritando, cuando Draco permitió que su rodilla avanzara y reposara contra el muslo interior de Potter?

—Emm… —Parecía que Potter volvía en sí, después de comerse el último bocado de helado. Se veía incómodo y sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas—. Gracias, Malfoy. Por compartir tu helado, me refiero.

—No. —Draco tuvo que aclararse la garganta, por la sequedad que había surgido—. No hay problema. Fue un placer… El compartir, quiero decir.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos y luego Potter lo miró, con ojos fieramente determinados.

—Tendré una pequeña reunión este sábado por la noche, por mi cumpleaños. ¿Te gustaría venir?

Draco sintió cómo el calor lo invadía. Potter… acababa de invitarlo… a celebrar su cumpleaños con él. ¡Merlín bendito!

—Me encantaría —replicó Draco sin pensarlo.

La sonrisa que adornó el rostro de Potter le hizo ver que sería increíblemente estúpido siquiera pensar en arrepentirse de su rápida respuesta. Los dos hombres se despidieron y Draco se apareció en su casa. Una vez ahí, se arrojó sobre la cama y rió.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, un Malfoy era lo suficientemente bueno para un Potter.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

Parecía que Pansy quería reírse. Blaise lo estaba mirando de forma completamente libidinosa, haciendo que Draco quisiera golpearlo en los bajos. Greg estaba sonriendo ampliamente y Theo, el muy bastardo, estaba riendo. A carcajadas.

—No alcanzo a ver qué es tan divertido —bufó Draco.

—Bueno… —Pansy dudó por un momento, pero continuó—. Supongo que… entiendo tu deseo por parecer… atractivo para tu pequeño enamorado Gryffindor, pero…

La mujer se detuvo y miró a los otros amigos de Draco, como pidiendo ayuda.

—Tal vez una camiseta corta de malla roja y pantalones de cuero dorados no sean una buena idea, Draco —dijo Blaise sonriendo con suficiencia.

Draco se miró, consternado. Había decidido vestirse al estilo muggle, esperando que Potter lo viera como prueba de que había cambiado. Se había aventurado valerosamente al Londres muggle, y había encontrado a un amable grupo de hombres jóvenes, que lo habían dirigido a un conjunto de tiendas, después de haberles explicado que quería algo joven y a la moda. No estaba muy seguro de lo que sus susurros de "puñal" significaban, pero suponía que decía ser un término que se usaba con hombres como él; hombres que gustaban de vestirse al último grito de la moda.

Los hombres que lo habían ayudado en la tienda a la que fue le habían asegurado que se veía "como para chuparse los dedos", y que no tendría dificultad en conseguir "trucos" si se iba de fiesta con el atuendo que había escogido. Draco no estaba seguro de cómo habían sabido que iba a un fiesta, y no tenía idea de a qué se referían con eso de "conseguir algo", pero… Bueno, parecían saber de lo que hablaban, así que se les siguió el juego.

Ahora, sin embargo, por la forma en la que sus amigos lo miraban, no estaba muy seguro. Les explicó su pequeña aventura en el mundo muggle y se quedó atónito cuando todos comenzaron a reír como locos.

—Por las pelotas de Merlín, ¿qué es tan divertido? —rugió.

—¡Oh! —Pansy trató de hablar pero comenzó a reír de nuevo, mientras repetía las palabras "trucos", "tan despistado", "cuero dorado" e "hilarante", una y otra vez.

Draco rodó los ojos y se volteó para mirar a Blaise. El hombre más oscuro alzó una ceja y trató, afortunadamente con éxito, de controlar su risa.

—Draco —dijo, lo más calmado que pudo—, te dije que debías interesarte en la cultura muggle después de la guerra. Te… habrías ahorrado mucha… vergüenza.

Draco ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. ¿Vergüenza? ¿Por qué habría de sentirse remotamente avergonzado?

—Draco… —Blaise negó con la cabeza, por su desafortunado amigo—. Primero que nada, esos tipos estaban hablando acerca del hecho de que eres gay. El término "puñal" hace referencia a hombres gays.

Draco arrugó la nariz.

—Estúpido y no lo entiendo, pero, ¿y qué? Soy gay. ¿Por qué habría de molestarme que se dieran cuenta?

Blaise rió.

—Supongo que entiendo tu punto pero… ¿ves la tienda a la que te mandaron? Obviamente, es algo que no estabas buscando…

—¿A qué te refieres? Son prendas muggles, ¿cierto? ¿No están lo suficientemente a la moda? —Draco comenzaba a irritarse.

—Bueno —Pansy por fin había dejado de reír—, verás, cariño… El asunto es que… esas prendas no son para llevarlas… casualmente… Emm…

—Son ropas para irse a un club, Draco —intervino Greg.

—Ropas de club horrendas —añadió Blaise—. Y el hecho de que los hombres que te ayudaron estuvieran hablando de "trucos"… pues…

—¿Qué es un truco? —preguntó Draco, aunque comenzaba a pensar que, en verdad, no quería saber.

—Bueno… —Esta vez fue Theo el que contestó—. Originalmente, se refería a cuando un hombre controlaba prostitutas… pero en la comunidad gay, puede referirse a —comenzó a reírse—, un hombre que va a los clubs, buscando encuentros casuales. Muchos encuentros casuales…

Draco estaba impactado. Entonces…

—¿Quieres decir que… esos tipos pensaron que quería… qué? ¿Ir y ligarme a muchos chicos o algo así?

Blaise se encogió.

—Ni siquiera ligues de un rato. Al menos, no de la forma en la que nosotros los entendemos. Más como… irse a un callejón o meterse al baño, para una mamada rápida, o follar, y luego regresar al local para encontrar al siguiente… bueno… truco. El siguiente encuentro.

Draco sintió que iba a vomitar. Miró hacia abajo y se estremeció.

—Y por la forma en la que te vistieron… ¿les diste algún esquema de color para que trabajaran? Porque todo el dorado y rojo… —Blaise comenzó a callarse, y Draco asintió. Había querido llevar algo que a Potter le gustara, pero...— Ejem, bueno —continuó Blaise—, por la forma en la que te vistieron, parece que pensaron que eras… toda una puta.

Eso fue todo. Draco se dirigió a su habitación, se arrancó las prendas nuevas y se cubrió con su bata. Hizo una bola con la ropa y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala de estar, para después arrojar la ropa al fuego. Detrás de él, sus amigos seguían riendo.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo lo que quería hacer era impresionar a Potter!

Se volteó para fulminar a Pansy con la mirada cuando ella bufó. La mujer lo miró de manera reprobatoria.

—Draco —dijo, condescendiente—, Potter estaba coqueteando contigo el otro día, ¿verdad?

—Y ha estado coqueteando contigo, muy pobremente cabe añadir, por meses —agregó Blaise—. Todos los que los hayan visto a ambos, a unas millas de distancia, se ha dado cuenta. Está loco por ti, a pesar de que has sido demasiado bruto como para notarlo.

—¿Y? ¿Eso qué significa? —gruñó Draco, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—Significa —afirmó Theo—, que ya le gustas a Potter, justo por cómo eres. No necesitas hacer nada diferente para impresionarlo.

Draco lo pensó. De hecho… sí. Lo que Theo había dicho tenía sentido. Sin embargo…

—Sin embargo —dijo Draco en voz baja—, quiero causarle una impresión en su fiesta.

Pansy comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

—Entonces, qué bueno que no enseñaste tu nuevo atuendo antes de ir. De otro modo sí que habrías dado una impresión. La impresión incorrecta.

Draco suspiró. Se sentó en el brazo del sillón junto a Pansy. Se sentía sin recursos y un poco abrumado.

—Entonces, ¿qué me recomiendan? —le preguntó a sus amigos.

Blaise se movió de donde estaba, recargado contra la pared, y tomó a Draco de la mano. Jaló al hombre hacia su cuarto y los otros lo siguieron.

—Escogeremos algo para ti, cariño —dijo Pansy, palmeándolo en el hombro—. Y te verás tan exquisito que a Potter no le quedará de otra más que inclinarse y rogar porque lo tomes.

Draco estaba bastante seguro de que su rostro estaba lo suficientemente rojo como para empatar con la horrenda camiseta que estaba ardiendo en su chimenea.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

El 31 de Julio amaneció lindo y fresco. Bueno, fresco para un día a la mitad del verano. Draco había estado levantado desde las cinco, demasiado nervioso como para dormir. Tenía su atuendo para la fiesta de Potter, extendido sobre la cama, esperando a ser usado, y el regalo de Potter estaba en la mesa de centro, esperando a ser envuelto. Suponía que debía ponerse a ello. Entró a la acogedora sala de estar y movió su varita. El papel de regalo envolvió la pequeña caja y, momentos después, un prolijo moño rojo quedó hasta arriba.

Perfecto.

Eran casi las tres, así que Draco decidió ir a tomar una ducha. Se suponía que debía estar en casa de Potter a las seis, de acuerdo a la lechuza que el hombre le había mandado, y quería asegurarse de tener suficiente tiempo para hacer que se viera absolutamente perfecto.

Necesitaba afeitarse, lavarse el cabello, aplicarse su tratamiento especial acondicionador, que debía reposar por diez minutos. Luego, tenía que sumergirse en su baño de poción suavizadora de piel por al menos media hora, mientras dejaba que la máscara exfoliante y perfeccionadora se secara sobre su rostro. Luego, claro, necesitaba asegurarse de que sus cejas siguieran perfectamente arqueadas, y que su "vello de hombre", como Pansy lo llamaba, estuviera pulcramente recortado. Después de eso, tenía que hacer que Pipsy le hiciera una manicura y una pedicura, para asegurarse que sus uñas, manos y pies se vieran bien. Después, se tenía que aplicar su humectador facial y tenía que arreglar su peinado. Entonces, estaría listo para ponerse sus prendas.

Sus amigos habían revisado su guardarropa y habían declarado que todo estaba fuera de moda al estilo muggle. Aunque, para ser justos, la única ropa muggle que tenía, aparte de esas horrendas cosas que había quemado, las había comprado su madre. Por eso, Draco se encontró en el Londres muggle una vez más; gracias a Merlín, en una tienda mucho más diferente; probándose pantalones grises ajustados y camisetas negras a la medida. Y eso es lo que estaba sobre su cama. Un simple par de pantalones grises de mezclilla, que envolvían su parte baja hermosamente, y una camiseta negra de cuello V, junto con unos tenis grises, unos cuantos anillos de plata y un reloj de pulsera de cuero negro.

—Muy sexy —había dicho Blaise.

Draco suponía que podía confiar en sus amigos, dado que lo habían salvado del desastre que habría sido su hubiera utilizado las otras… prendas.

Estaba acabando de arreglarse su cabello cuando escuchó la red flú sonar. Alguien acababa de entrar; tal vea Pansy o Blaise, para ver cómo le estaba yendo. Se envolvió la cintura con una toalla y entró a la sala de estar… Y se detuvo con un jadeo.

Harry Potter estaba de pie junto a la chimenea, viéndose tan increíblemente hermoso que Draco sintió que su polla se movió bajo la toalla. El moreno se volteó para verlo y sus ojos verdes se abrieron desmesuradamente. Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas y la parte de debajo del cuello de su camiseta azul oscuro.

—Emm… lo siento —tartamudeó Potter—. Supongo que debí haber mandado una lechuza o llamado antes de venir.

Draco se adelantó y puso una de sus manos sobre la de Potter.

—¡No! No, está bien —dijo suavemente—. En verdad no me molesta. Por favor, pasa…

Potter movió sus pies y se mordió el labio. Merlín, se veía tan adorablemente nervioso.

—De hecho… —Potter se lamió los labios y Draco miró el movimiento con interés —, solo quería pasar a decirte que la fiesta tuvo que ser pospuesta. Hermione entró en labor de parto y, bueno… eso. —Se encogió de hombros.

Draco dejó salir un sonido decepcionado. Llevó a Potter hasta su sillón y le indicó que se sentaba. Sin dejar que su toalla se resbalara, Draco se sentó junto a él.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Pero, eso no significa que… ya sabes, tú y yo no podamos hacer algo…

Potter puso los ojos como platos una vez más y se lamió los labios de nuevo. Draco también quería lamerlos.

—Tú… ¿en serio? ¿Quieres hacer algo conmigo? —preguntó Potter, oyéndose esperanzado.

Draco se hizo hacia adelante, sin darse cuenta que lo hacía.

—Sí, sí quiero —dijo.

Harry (porque, ¿cómo era posible que Draco continuara pensando en él como Potter, dado que deseaba besarlo tan desesperadamente?) se acercó hacia él con lentitud antes de hacerse hacia atrás, parpadeando. Luego, sonrió con timidez.

—¿Alguna vez te has subido a la rueda de la fortuna? —preguntó Harry.

Draco ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué es una rueda de la fortuna?

Harry rió suavemente.

—Le dicen el "London Eye". Es una rueda gigantesca con compartimentos, en los que te subes y la rueda da vueltas lentamente y… bueno, en realidad no sé cómo explicarlo (1).

Draco sonrió.

—Se oye bien. ¿Es eso lo que quieres hacer?

Harry sonrió de vuelta y asintió.

—He querido hacerlo desde que la construyeron pero, bueno, a Ron y Hermione jamás les importó mucho, así que… ¡Oye! Tal vez podamos ir por algo de cenar antes. Conozco un gran lugar, no muy lejos de ahí, y luego podemos subirnos una vez que el sol baje. He oído que es aún más espectacular en la noche.

Draco tenía tantas ganas besar a Harry en ese mismo lugar. Se venía tan alegre por la idea de subirse a esa "rueda de la fortuna".

—Sólo déjame terminar de arreglarse y nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo? —murmuró.

Harry se sonrojó de nuevo cuando Draco se levantó. Dijo algo que se oyó como "seguro", y Draco le guiñó el ojo, antes de entrar a su habitación. Se vistió con rapidez y, después de un rato, los dos hombres se adentraron al Londres muggle.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

Primero, se detuvieron en la rueda del ferris para comprar los boletos, tomando el horario más tardío que pudieron encontrar, y luego se dirigieron al "gran lugar" que Harry había mencionado, para comer.

El lugar se llamaba "The Tommyfield" y estaba localizado en un achaparrado edificio negro en Kennington Lane (2). Su interior se veía agradable, y a Draco le gustó la amigable atmósfera. Estaban sentados en una de las mesas con bancos corridos, que rodeaban el salón principal. Había varias parejas y grupos de personas alrededor, pero aun así podían escuchar al otro muy bien, algo que Draco apreció. Cuando estuvieron listos para ordenar, Draco decidió probar la lasaña de calabaza con champiñones _porcini_, y Harry ordenó un _ballotine _de pollo con setas y _fricassee_ de papa, así como una botella de champán J.M. Gremillet. Nada muy caro, pero la comida y el champán estaban deliciosos (3).

Después de la cena, que Draco insistió en pagar, y estaba tan agradecido con Blaise por hacerlo hacer una cuenta en un banco muggle, con una tarjeta de débito, los dos hombre decidieron caminar un rato, antes de que tuvieran que formarse para el "London Eye". Al caminar por Lambeth, platicaron acerca del trabajo y de sus amigos, y Harry le contó a Draco acerca de su último caso.

—Y luego… —Harry rió—, la mujer creyó que podía salirse con la suya, hechizando todos sus muebles para que nos atacaran. ¡Y en vez de eso, la mesa de centro comenzó a bailar tango con su perchero! Fue hilarante.

Draco rió. Disfrutaba conversar con el moreno. Tenía facilidad de conversación y era muy, muy divertido. En algún momento entre que salieron del restaurante y se fueron a hacer fila en la rueda de la fortuna, habían comenzado a tomarse de las manos. Draco no estaba seguro si el otro hombre se había dado cuenta o no, hasta que un grupo de niñas risueñas pasaron junto a ellos y miraron con mordacidad sus manos unidas. El moreno solo apretó la mano de Draco por un momento y le lanzó otra de esas dulces sonrisas tímidas. Draco le sonrió de vuelta.

Una vez que estuvieron en su compartimento, ambos hombres se quedaron parados por la ventana, y miraron intimidados, mientras subían lentamente hasta arriba del artefacto. Era completamente diferente a estar sobre una escoba.

Y en definitiva, más romántico.

Arriesgándose una vez más, Draco se movió hasta estar detrás del Gryffindor, y apoyó sus manos sobre las caderas del hombre. Estuvo a punto de suspirar de alivio cuando Harry puso sus propias manos sobre las de Draco, dirigiéndolas hasta que rodearon su cintura, para después apoyarse contra el pecho del rubio. Draco volteó la cabeza y respiró el aroma limpio y masculino de Harry. Podría haber jurado que había escuchado a Harry sacar un ligero gemido por eso, pero no estaba seguro.

Se quedaron así por el resto del paseo, y se quedaron callados mientras caminaban de regreso al punto de aparición. Volvían a tomarse de las manos, así que Draco estaba casi seguro que no había arruinado nada.

—Me alegra mucho haber llegado tarde a la tienda de Fortescue ese día —dijo Harry, una vez que llegaron al punto de aparición—. De no haberlo hecho, jamás me habrías ofrecido de tu helado para compartirlo y… bueno…

Draco repasó su mano por encima de los necios mechones que acariciaban la oreja derecha de Harry, antes de inclinarse y susurrarle al oído:

—Yo también me alegro, Harry…

Draco los apareció a ambos en su apartamento.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

—En verdad no tenías que comprarme nada —dijo Harry, aunque sus ojos estaban brillando por la alegría.

Draco bufó.

—¡Claro que sí! Aunque, no es mucho… De hecho, es algo estúpido. Em… ¿sabes qué? Tal vez debería…

Harry le dio un golpe en la mano, mientras alcanzaba la caja envuelta de rojo con dorado.

—Tonterías —dijo Harry, riendo, y procedió a romper el papel para abrir el paquete.

Al ver lo que estaba dentro de la caja rectangular, parpadeó y alzó la cabeza para mirar a Draco de manera inquisitiva.

—¿Una cuchara de Fortescue? ¿Qué…? ¡Oh! —Harry se sonrojó.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Esa era mi cuchara. Em… De hecho, fui por una segunda cuchara para que tú la usaras, pero cuando te ofreciste a darme helado, digamos que yo la escondí en mi manga para que no la vieras, y luego se me olvidó, hasta que llegué a casa y decidí guardarla, porque me acordaba de que nos habíamos dado helado el uno al otro y…

Draco fue interrumpido cuando Harry puso los dedos sobre sus labios. El Gryffindor lo estaba mirando con ojos abiertos, curiosos, esperanzados. Draco contuvo el aliento, esperando a que Harry hiciera el siguiente movimiento. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

—Draco —dijo Harry, sin aliento, y luego lo besó.

Draco gimió y sus brazos rodearon la cintura del moreno de inmediato. Harry rodeó el cuello del rubio con un brazo y alzó la otra mano para enredarla en su cabello. Draco sintió cómo lo levantaban del sillón y lo llevaban hacia el corredor. Encontró un poco divertido el hecho de que lo estaban dirigiendo a su propia habitación, en su propia casa, pero todo el humor de la situación abandonó su cerebro por completo cuando Harry se tropezó y chocó contra la pared. Draco chocó con él y sus caderas terminaron presionadas firmemente contra las del rubio.

Ambos hombre gimieron por la deliciosa fricción que resultó.

—Draco —susurró Harry en su oído—, más…

Draco no estaba para negarle algo a Harry. Después de todo, era el chico del cumpleaños, ¿cierto?

Consiguieron llegar a su cuarto, antes de que una ola de magia los recorriera. Draco percibió que, tanto Harry como él mismo, estaban desnudos.

—Emm… —El moreno se sonrojó —. Discúlpame por eso. A veces pierdo el control y…

Draco no lo dejó terminar la excusa que iba a inventar por esa maravillosa y espectacular pérdida de control. Tomó a Harry entre sus brazos y lo llevó a la gigante cama de cuatro postes, bebiendo los gemidos del Gryffindor directamente desde su boca. Cuando encontraron resistencia en uno de los postes de la cama, Draco comenzó a cubrir de besos la piel bronceada.

—¡Oh! —gritó Harry, y se estremeció cuando el rubio se arrodilló y sopló su aliento tibio sobre su creciente erección.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia. Recorrió con lentitud el muslo izquierdo del moreno, hasta llegar a la cadera, y pasó por encima de su miembro. Manteniendo las caderas del otro hombre en su lugar con las manos, Draco tomó la punta de la polla de Harry con su boca y gimió. El Gryffindor gritó de nuevo y sus caderas lucharon contra el agarre del Slytherin. Sonriendo de lado, el rubio se metió más de la pulsante erección en la boca y movió una de sus manos hacia abajo, para jugar con los testículos de Harry.

—¡Oh, Merlín! -gimió Harry.

Draco se hizo hacia atrás y, con un guiño, dijo:

—No Merlín, amor. Solo yo.

Harry dejó salir una risa entrecortada y recorrió los pálidos mechones con los dedos de una mano. La sonrisa de placer en su rostro hizo que el corazón de Draco saltara dentro de su pecho.

—Draco —susurró Harry.

El Slytherin gimió y se hizo hacia delante de nuevo, sacándole un grito a Harry al introducirse el largo miembro por completo. Asegurándose de respirar despacio por la nariz, continuó succionando alrededor de la cabeza de la polla de Harry, hasta que el hombre gimoteó y se vino, gimiendo su nombre.

Rápidamente, se encontró siendo levantado y con una húmeda y caliente boca cubriendo la suya. Los dos hombres se dejaron caer sobre la cama, con Draco en su espalda, y Harry, con aspecto completamente petulante, sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

—El mejor cumpleaños del mundo —dijo Harry con lentitud.

Draco rió y luego gimió, cuando su amante se puso de rodillas y se tocó los labios con tres dedos. El rubio prefería ser el active pero, diablos, si Harry quería tomarlo, en definitiva podría hacer una excepción. Sin embargo, su disposición a perder su virginidad anal no fue necesaria, y casi se vino cuando el moreno dirigió su mano hacia atrás para prepararse para Draco. El show terminó muy rápido.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundamente, estremeciéndose, para calmarse y evitar embestir en el abrasador, casi dolorosamente apretado, calor que engullía su polla.

—Oh, joder —jadeó Harry, una vez que dejó de moverse.

Pasaron unos cuantos momentos compartiendo calientes besos, mientras esperaban a que el moreno se acostumbrara. Incapaz de contenerse, Draco movió un poco las caderas hacia arriba, cuando Harry se mordió un poco el labio. Algo dentro del Gryffindor pareció romperse en ese momento, y los siguientes minutos Draco solo pudo pensar en el sudoroso y bien formado cuerpo de su amante, y la fundida sensación de su conexión. No estuvo seguro de cuándo se vino, pero tenía la sensación de que debía haber sido al mismo tiempo que su visión se oscurecía y un rugido sonaba en sus oídos.

Después de un largo rato, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que seguía en la cama, y que Harry estaba abrazándole, cual si fuera una almohada de cuerpo entero. Draco decidió que no le molestaba ser usado como almohada.

—Gracias por la cuchara —escuchó que Harry murmuraba, y Draco tuvo que reír.

—De nada, Harry —susurró.

El moreno apoyó su peso en un codo y lo miró desde arriba, con sus cálidos ojos verdes.

—Escuché que se supone que el sabor especial del mes que viene se llamará Ensueño de Malvavisco —dijo Harry con una sonrisa—. Necesitamos asegurarnos de llegar temprano, para comprar un tazón.

Draco arqueó una ceja, y esperó que el moreno no pudiera sentir cuán rápido latía su corazón.

—¿Solo uno? —preguntó.

La sonrisa de Harry se agrandó.

—Y dos cucharas. Una para darnos helado el uno al otro… —Se inclinó hacia abajo y le dio a Draco un beso lento y profundo—, y una para traerla a casa —terminó con voz grave.

Draco en verdad, en verdad amaba ese sonido.

—O sea, ¿cómo? ¿Iniciaremos una colección de cucharas o algo así? —Repasó la espalda de Harry con su mano y apretó su trasero.

Harry gruñó y lo besó de nuevo.

—Ajá —respondió—, y cuando me pidas que me mude contigo en unos cuantos meses, podemos ponerlas en una caja de cristal y colgarla sobre la chimenea.

Draco lo jaló hacia abajo y devoró su boca. Una vez que se separaron, gruñó al oído de su amante:

—¿Por qué esperar unos cuantos meses?

A pesar de que Harry nunca respondió la pregunta verbalmente, Draco estaba completamente seguro de que la increíble mamada que el moreno le dio era respuesta suficiente. Suponía que podían ir por las cosas del otro hombre al día siguiente. O en unos días. La semana siguiente. Después de que estuvieran listos para abandonar la cama.

Resultó que un Malfoy sí era lo suficientemente bueno para un Potter.

**FIN**

* * *

(1) El "London Eye" es una rueda gigante, que se encuentra en las orillas del río Támesis, en Londres. En inglés, se le clasifica como "ferris wheel", que se puede traducir como "gran rueda", "noria", o "rueda de la fortuna".

(2) ¡Y sí existe el lugar! Se ve muy elegante y así…

(3) Bueno, comencemos… El champiñón porcini es un hongo café, el que yo llamaría "el normal". El ballotine es una pieza de carne o pescado, deshuesada y aplanada, que está rellena con una _farsa _(picadillo de carne, masa o vegetales, sazonado) y luego se enrolla. El fricassee (en español fricasé) es un plato originario de Francia, que consiste en un guiso de carne blanca con verduras, espesado con una salsa blanca.

* * *

**NOTA:**

Bueno, no estoy muy seguro de cómo decir esto…

El día 6 de marzo, hace ya dos meses, solicité el permiso para hacer esta traducción. El autor original me dio su permiso. Me pareció que estaba emocionado. Como me tomé mucho tiempo para hacerla, decidí ponerme en contacto con él, para comentarle que la traducción iba lenta, pero segura…

Sin embargo, al entrar a su perfil, vi que todas sus historias habían sido borradas. Supuse que se habían metido a su página, para molestarlo. Cuando leí su biografía, descubrí que era algo mucho más serio.

Un amigo de **DevientGrey **actualizó el 24 de abril, diciendo que **Lucien** había fallecido. Al parecer, tuvo un accidente el viernes anterior, y no pudo salir del coma. Tenía 28 años…

Creo que está de más decir que me quedé impactado y consternado por la noticia. Sí, tal vez nunca hablé propiamente con él, pero desearía haberlo hecho… También desearía haber subido esto antes, así él habría podido verla.

Esperando no incomodar a nadie, me gustaría poner una frase que está en su biografía:

"I know that Luc will be missed and that he most likely misses us. He was a wonderful man with an enormous heart. It pains me that he had just started heading in a direction, professionally and personally, that was making him truly happy. He had just turned 28 years old and still had so many people left in the world that hadn't been touched by his sweet smile and warm laughter. He will be remembered through those of us who loved him."

"_Sé que Luc será extrañado y que, seguramente, él nos extraña. Era un maravilloso hombre con un corazón enorme. Me siento mal, pues por fin comenzaba a tomar un rumbo, tanto profesional como personalmente, que lo estaba haciendo verdaderamente feliz. Acababa de cumplir 28 años, y aún había mucha gente en el mundo que no había sido tocada por su dulce sonrisa y su cálida risa. Será recordado por aquellos que lo amamos."_

Así pues, esto va a la memoria de **DevientGrey**, un gran ser humano; estoy seguro que fue una maravillosa persona.

**Kevin, if you ever read this, please know that I am truly sorry for your loss. My condolences…**

**Adigium21**


End file.
